The use of advanced cell-based disease models and long-term live cell assays in drug discovery is increasing rapidly. Maintaining these cellular systems in industry standard multiwell plates typically relies on repeated cumbersome and time-consuming visual inspections and manual media exchanges. New approaches to enable the efficient monitoring and manipulation of cell cultures in multiwell plates over a period of several weeks are therefore needed.